Medical treatment facilities, such as hospitals, which practice in-patient care, routinely require that the patient stay at the hospital for extended periods of time during their treatment and rehabilitation following the treatment. During these extended periods, the patient changes out of their clothes, and is issued a standard hospital gown. Conventional hospital gowns have several shortcomings, as discussed herein. For example, it is not uncommon for patients to require a urine catheter, which is attached to a urine catheter bag. While the patient is bedridden, the urine catheter bag has a hook which is secured to the patient's bed rail. However, when the patient is out of bed and walking, such as during recovery and rehabilitation from surgery or illness, the patient must walk while holding their urine catheter bag. As a result, injury risk factors to the patient are elevated, such as a risk of falling as the patient attempts to maneuver multiple drains and tubes while walking. In another example, after surgery, drains and tubing are used to drain excess fluid from the surgical site/wound and are secured to the body with tape to prevent dislodging. The drains and tubing must be taped to the patient's body, which can be uncomfortable while walking and painful while attaching and detaching the tape from the patient's body. In yet another example, conventional hospital gowns are routinely worn backwards, with an opening at the back, and thus provide little to no coverage of the patient's backside, thereby providing no dignity to the patient. For proper coverage of the patient's body, two hospital gowns are often required to be used and worn in reverse orientations, thereby increasing costs to the hospital.